Because fire hydrants are located in nearly every neighborhood, sabotage of fire hydrants is simple and common. This becomes a serious issue concerning possible contamination of municipal water supplies. The common approach to protecting municipal water systems includes heightening security at central sites, such as reservoirs, treatment plants, and pumping stations. These measures, however, fail to address the problem of drinking water contamination by terrorists attacking a water supply by means of easily accessible fire hydrants.
The public is typically unaware that fire hydrants are connected to the municipal drinking water system. A hydrant, which is capable of passing hundreds of gallons per minute, provides an easy and effective means of injecting large volumes of chemical contaminants into the water system. Further, since hydrants are located in the communities they serve such acts of terrorism would effortlessly evade any treatment, monitoring, and other protective measures presently in place.
For instance, if a municipal reservoir were to be attacked by chemicals, even in large amounts, the dilution effect would quickly reduce the chemicals' concentration. If, conversely, a large amount of chemicals were dispensed into a municipal fire hydrant, there would be a dangerous consequence. The entire load of chemicals would be quickly distributed in high concentrations throughout the network of the water supply. The effects would be immediate and devastating.
Undoubtedly, hydrant tampering, once merely an act of teenage vandalism, has the potential to become a serious threat to our water systems, worthy of careful consideration.
Conventional methods of protecting fire hydrants require a separate operation to unlock or disarm the protection device of the fire hydrant. Typically, these methods require that fire fighters have possession of a unique key or other device to remove the protection device. Only after the protection device has been removed or disabled are the fire fighters able to connect a fire hose to douse a set of flames.
The problem with conventional fire hydrant protection devices is a result of the protection itself. A fire fighter must carry a key or disabling device to permit access to the water supply being protected. Without the key, the water supply cannot be accessed by the protected hydrant. This can result in a loss of critical time that could be used to extinguish the existing fire. Further, if the protection device is a loose piece which can require refitting, the device may not be recovered and reinstalled until after the emergency is over, thus eliminating the benefit of protecting the hydrant.
Accordingly, an improved fire hydrant protection system is necessary. Furthermore, a fire hydrant having a protection device without the need of a special key or disabling device is essential.